


Sarff A Llew

by Camaendir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Armpit Kink, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Evil Lobby Boys, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Foreskin Play, Fucking Wales, Large Cock, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Sleeping Nude, Somnophilia, Wales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camaendir/pseuds/Camaendir
Summary: Ron and Draco are stuck in Wales hunting down a distributor of cursed artifacts. Do of course the two are at each other throats for the trip, which only gets worse as Ron starts flirting with one of the lobby boys. Hopefully a tip will be able to end this excurtion quickly.





	Sarff A Llew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing against Wales. It is a beautiful place with beautiful people who without we wouldn't get as much wonderful bitching and whining as we do on British television.  
> I chose some Welsh words and dishes for this piece, the translations of which are are at the bottom.

Fucking Wales. Draco could deal with muted tones, but this was beyond him. It was like the entire city of Swansea was drowned in grey waters. Everything was a dull colour and seemed to suck the sunshine right out of the air, leaving the area colder than it should be for May. Even the people he had met had touches of grey in their tones.

His father would love it there.

He was stuck in the city for the time being, the Ministry sending him as a consultant to check out a potential group of artifact smugglers. Given his families history with cursed objects, he was deemed the best by many aurors to help with the investigation.

So why did they send one of the few who openly discredited him?

Though, with Miss Granger heading the Department, it shouldn’t have been too hard for Draco to figure out why.

Ever since her promotions had been stacking up faster than commendations on gangly Potter’s desk, she had been trying to get the Weasleys and the Malfoys to form a truce. She had forced several of the ginger clan to appear at the trials of his parents, which backfired miserably. Screaming ensued between the two heads of the families, and three Weasleys had to be escorted out. The only one showing no burst of emotion was Ron, who stared Draco down from across the court. 

His mother was sentenced to fifteen years in prison. Lucius, on the other hand, would never see the light of day again.

And so here Draco was, in a cold city, hunting down dark artifact collectors, spending his evenings in a hotel room with Ronald Weasley. At least Draco had won the yelling match and got to choose which hotel they would be staying at. Something more fitting a Malfoy was chosen, instead of the little hovel the Ministry had previously picked out.

Breichiau Abertawe was the only decent wizarding hotel in the city. Instead of if having the typical 13th Century feel like most wizarding hotels, it kept up with the current trends, most of the building being a polished copper colour, with alternating charcoal and ivory crests on the walls. The penthouse suite Draco had taken was this same colour pattern, with mahogany furniture and black iron trimmings. The windows of the suite reached from floor to ceiling, letting in a large amount of natural light, replacing the use of many of the magicked lanterns in the suite. Ivory drapes were pulled to the sides of the windows, ready to be drawn.

And the most beautiful part of it all was the fact that there were two bedrooms, so Draco could stay separate from Ron as much as possible. The man was slightly less irritating than he was at Hogwarts, except now he had a penchant for drinking with nearly every meal. And instead of just being just being freakishly tall, he was now built like a brick house. He had people staring after them as they made their way through the streets of Swansea.

The first day had proved fruitless. There were barely whispers of artifact trading in the city, even amongst the riffraff of back alley shops. The second and the third days were the same, with Draco’s mood worsening with each empty encounter. It wasn’t until the fourth day that they had any luck. One witch had heard about an incident at a pub where a warlock was hexed blind and another was thrown across the bar, breaking several bones in the process.

This was a start, and Draco was eager to get this case over with. Ron had spent more time looking for liquor than he had looking for signs of hexing. There was that, and the fact that he wouldn’t stop flirting with the twinky lobby boy at the hotel. Draco caught Ron trying to sneak him into the room very late on the second day, resulting in a yelling match between the two Hogwarts students and a broken door frame.

After a long night of Ron and Draco asking around in the aforementioned pub, they pulled some headway and had arranged a meeting with a supplier the next day. The two returned to the hotel and ordered dinner, Ron ordering two bottles of wine with his. Draco retired to his room as soon as his dinner was finished, leaving Ron to drink in front of the fireplace.

~

Draco woke early the next morning, putting on a dark green bathrobe, and calling for tea before the sun was even up. The lobby boy delivered the tea quickly, not making eye contact with Draco as the Slytherin glared at him until the left.

He sat on the couch before the fireplace sipping his tea, enjoying the light the rising sun was cascading onto the charcoal walls of the suite. Draco was always more of a morning person, able to wake himself before anyone else in the dorm and blissfully happy of the time where he didn’t have to deal with anyone.

He was interrupted about thirty minutes into his tea by a knock at the door, the lobby boy giving him a rolled parchment. The twink was halfway down the hallway before Draco could slam the door in his face.

Reading the parchment, Draco grinned. Their artifact dealer was a convicted felon, put away for several years for dark arts practice and selling illegal items. He tossed the letter onto the desk and walked over to Ron’s room, banging on the door.

“Weasley, get up! We caught a break.” No response. “Damn it, Ginger, wake your ass up!” Still nothing.

Draco grew red in the face and burst the door open, storming into the room. “Fucking hell, Weasley, will you-“

He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Weasley was still in bed, a wine bottle on the floor inches from his limp hand.

And he was nude. His entire body was exposed to Draco, every pale freckled inch.

He was clearly passed out, his cheeks blotched with colour. His large chest rose and fell with each steady breath, his dark pink nipples stiff in the chilly air. There was a dusting of fine red hair in the middle of his pecs, standing out to Draco very strongly. His own body was devoid of hair, aside from the ghostly hairs around his cock and hole. Ron’s stomach twitched as he huffed and turned his head, lifting a massive arm, with a thick matting of hair in his pit, to cover his face. His breathing steadied again and Draco continued his viewing uninterrupted.

Ron’s stomach had the same red hair as he had on his chest, but in a thicker quantity. As it traveled down his body, it grew thicker and wider, until it reached his inner thighs, where it thinned out and became typical leg hair contorting down muscled thighs and long legs, stopping right above large feet. Draco’s sight was drawn back to where the body hair was thickest. 

His cock. His cock and balls. 

Ron truly was a massive man all over. Included between his legs. His cock was fat, thick and veined and uncut. His foreskin covered the entirety of the head, even though the shape of it was defined in the tight skin. His balls hung heavy underneath his cock, in a loose hairy sac, large and cradled between his thick thighs. 

Draco’s mouth dried at the sight of his hefty package, it barely moving as Ron slept, aside from an occasional jump which had Draco’s own cock twitch in interest.

That is when it hit him. He grinned to himself and untied his robe, letting it pool at his feet before stepping forward, depositing his pajama bottoms at the next step. He crawled onto the bed, naked as Ron, and slid himself between Ron’s thick legs. Draco was face to face with Ron’s cock, able to smell his musk and sweat that close. He licked his lips and dove closer, letting his tongue drag up a vein on the right side of Ron’s cock. Ron shifted in his sleep and Draco smiled, planting a kiss at the base of his cock in his ginger bush.

He dragged his lips around his base, tasting the saltiness of his skin. Breathing over his balls, watching them jump from the air, he kissed one and then the other, pushing his tongue into the soft sac between them. Ron moaned and Draco pushed harder, wiggling his tongue right under his cock, which began to fatten.

He grabbed the growing length and pulled it up, letting his tongue trace a fat vein on the underside of his dick. He swiped hard right under the head, earning him another moan, and closed his lips around the extra foreskin, sucking lightly and nipping at the wrinkled skin. He took a firm grip of the thick meat in front of him and pulled, not letting the foreskin out of his mouth. He delved his tongue in and moaned at the taste of precum. Pulling the skin back gently, he lapped at the fat purple head that was being exposed, the slit weeping pre.

Draco moaned again and closed down around the head, sucking hard and trying to coax more out. He dragged his hips against the mattress, his own cock hard and throbbing. He stilled when he felt a hand on his head, closing hard on his platinum hair. Draco looked up through his lashes, not letting the head out from between his lips, and grinned.

Ron was staring down at him, his eyes blown wide and face redder than Draco’d ever seen it. His big chest was heaving and his belly quivered right before shooting another line of precum onto Draco’s tongue, who lapped at it, pushing against the foreskin to get every drop. Ron moaned loudly, twisting his fingers in Draco’s hair and pulling him off his cock with effort.

“Wha-“

“Good morning, Weasley,” Draco murmured, squeezing his cock and slapping it against his outstretched tongue.

Ron hissed and pulled Draco further up, so he couldn’t reach the throbbing shaft before him with anything other than his hands. Draco grinned and let his hand release Ron’s cock, diving under to lift and roll his balls.

“You feel pretty pent up. Need any help?” He asked, pulling on Ron’s large nuts.

All he got in response was a moan.

Then Ron inhaled sharply and pulled Draco up by his hair, earning a yelp before Ron flipped them, pinning Draco under him. He held Draco’s wrists to the blond’s chest, and pinned his legs with one meaty thigh. Balancing steadily over him, he tried to scowl down at Draco, but couldn’t. Draco looked completely disheveled. And hungry. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were plumped and red. He grinned weakly under Ron and squirmed, trying to get a limb free.

Ron let his eyes travel down Draco’s body, the pale lithe form rising up for his gaze. His soft pink nipples were hard and begging for attention and his stomach was heaving, his cock bobbing above it, steadily leaking precome over the alabaster skin.

“What are you doing, Draco?” He asked softly, ignoring the desperate grinding of Draco under him.

“Well I came in here to tell you we had a solid lead, but when I saw you asleep, all exposed like that,” Draco looked down their bodies to where Ron’s cock was heavily bobbing in the air, “I realized I hadn’t eaten yet, and wanted a meal.”

“Why? And don’t lie.” He emphasized by pushing down on Draco’s wrists and into his chest.

Draco winced. “Does it really matter? Maybe it’s that you’re the only thing with fire here. Maybe because I was jealous of that little fucking thing you tried to tear in half. Or maybe this is how it was always going to be. You and me. Having a real fight. Just us. No one else.”

Ron gulped and stared down at Draco. His grip loosened and he ground his hips down, dragging a long moan from Draco. “Is that what you want? Us fighting?” He ground down again and a broken “yes” was torn from Draco’s throat. He dipped his head down, his lips inched from Draco’s own. 

“We’re gonna fight this out, then.”

He pulled himself up as Draco chased him, before Ron grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down, climbing up his body and planting his knees on either side of Draco’s head. He lowered himself, letting his legs slide down Draco’s sides, until his cock was throbbing angrily above the blond’s face.

“Open up,”

Draco spread his lips wide and Ron dropped his hips, his cock sliding across Draco’s tongue and down his throat. He let out a shuddering moan. No one had been able to take him like that before. They always started gagging around halfway down. But Draco, he was nearly down to the base in one thrust. Now Ron could get a proper blowjob and it made him smirk.

He pulled out until just his head was resting on Draco’s lips, then delved back in, his balls slapping under Draco’s chin. Draco hummed around the cock that was making it’s way down his throat, the vibrations making Ron moan and snap his hips, driving another inch forward.

Draco pushed his tongue up under Ron’s cock and moved his head up, determined to take the last two inches. He needed to be buried in that red bush that took up most of his view. He needed to feel his lips push past it, his nose smothered in the hair and inhale the smell of Ron. Ron leaned down, cradling Draco’s head in his hands before pulling his knees and hips up, lifting Draco’s head in his arms. 

Draco sucked in a deep breath around Ron’s thick purple head before Ron rammed it home. Draco’s vision was red and white as his face was smashed against Ron’s belly. He could feel the thick glans in his throat, pushed past his Adam’s apple and throbbing hard. He dragged his hands up Ron’s thighs, pulling on the hairs settled against hot skin. One hand traveled to his balls and Draco pulled on them, loving the heft of them in his palm. 

They traveled up, right behind his balls to that little line of muscle covered in wiry hair. Draco pushed his knuckles there, earning him a short moan and the arms behind his head squeezing him tighter against Ron’s groin.

“Fuck, that’s incredible,” Ron groaned out over him. “Think you can handle more?”

He slowly pulled his cock from Draco’s throat, opening his airway back up. Draco gasped for air, his chest heaving between Ron’s muscled legs. One hand squeezed around Ron’s thigh and the other patted his ample ass.

“I can handle whatever you throw, Weasel.”

Ron growled above and planted his legs firmer, lining his cock with Draco’s waiting mouth. He drove forward. Hard. Hungrily. And repeatedly. Draco gagged as the head was ramming the back of his throat, his hands squeezing Ron’s thrusting ass. The fat cock was gliding past Draco’s open lips in long strokes, pulling out to the middle of the head and slamming back down until Draco’s face was slapped with Ron’s groin.

Saliva built up and was pushed out the edges of Draco’s lips, adding wet sloshing noises to the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin. Ron’s balls swung wildly as he thrust hard down onto Draco’s face, thumping against his chin with a wet dull sound. Ron moaned loudly as he pummeled, looking down to watch his thick cock glide in and out from between rosy lips.

“Fuck! If I’d known-“ grunt, “you’d look like this suckin’ cock,” he gasped as Draco slapped an asscheek, “I’duv fucked you in school.” Ron coupled that last work with a twist of his hips, making his cock rub every inch of the inside of Draco’s throat.

Draco moaned deep and started pulling on Ron’s ass, causing him to thrust faster, then hold Draco’s head against his crotch until he could feel his throat convulsing around him and his hips rising off the bed.

Ron drew back, pulling his cock free and listening to Draco cough and sputter.

“Shit. Are you okay?” He asked, looking down at a messy blond face.

“Are,” Draco coughed out, sucking in a breath, “Are you about to cum?” He looked up at Ron, tears running down the side of his face.

“No. Was I-“

“Then don’t fucking stop.” Draco surged forward, catching foreskin between his teeth and pulling down, slipping his tongue inside.

Ron groaned and repositioned his hips. Once his head was firmly back on Draco’s tongue, he resumed his pummeling with a breakneck pace. He moaned at the slick sounds of his cock hammering into the back of Draco’s throat, his hips shaking from the blond swallowing his cock in frantic gulps.

A new slick noise caught his ear and he turned his head to look over his shoulder, grinning as he watched Draco pull at his own dripping cock.

“You’re so fucking filthy,” he muttered. He pulled free of Draco’s throat, leaving the head in his mouth as he turned, now facing Draco’s body. 

He smiled at his work. Draco’s chin, neck, and upper chest were coated in drool and precum. His stomach quivered as he slowly pumped at his slender, upturned dick. He was breathing heavily as his tongue nursed at the fat head between his lips.

“Ready?”

All he heard was a gentle broken hum before he interlocked his fingers behind Draco’s head and lifted him up, forcing him to balance on his elbows. Ron leaned forward and jammed his cock down Draco’s throat, his heavy balls slapping Draco across the nose and eyes. Ron could see the bulge his cock made in the other man’s throat as he hammered Draco’s mouth, chasing his orgasm.

Sweat built up on both of their bodies, filling the room with scents of manly bits and sex. Draco’s hands scrambled for purchase on the mattress, leaving his dick to bob heavily in the air, dripping precum onto his taunt stomach. The new position gave Ron a better angle to slam into Draco, his big muscled body pushing it’s weight into Draco’s throat. If Ron facefucked him like a beast, Draco could scarcely imagine how he would ravage his ass.

Both his cock and his hole twitched at the thought.

Ron huffed harder above him, his thrusts going frantic. The ginger's hands gripped harder behind his head and tilted it back more, ramming into his face so hard Draco was sure he’d end this bruised. Their fucking was shaking the bed now, the headboard smacking into the wall almost as loud as the wet skin on skin slapping. 

Ron drew all the way out and slammed back in, burying Draco’s face into his crotch and between his legs. He roared, bloody roared, as Draco felt his balls tighten against his face and his cock thicken, pumping load after load of boiling cum straight down his throat.

Draco’s hips raised off the bed and he joined Ron, the throbbing of the cock in him too much. His dick gave a short shot of cum, then fired off several long ropes, a few hitting him under the chin before painting his chest and stomach in stripes of white. Draco couldn’t feel anything for a moment, except for the shaking heat above him as Ron continued to fire off his load. The man just wouldn’t stop. 

The blond’s vision was blurring and darkening before Ron sucked in a wrecked gasp and pulled his cock from Draco’s throat. He leaned to his side and fell on his back, his chest heaving so hard it seemed his heart would burst right out. Draco let in huge gulps of air, trying to clear his passage of saliva and cum. He dragged a hand over his face, collecting the matting of drool and pushing it into his hair and away from his eyes. He turned to look at Ron, breathing just as hard as him. The ginger’s cock was at eye level and was still half hard, slathered in Malfoy’s saliva and a drop of cum clinging to the foreskin. Draco weakly turned and caught the head between his lips, lapping at the slit and hoping for a small volley of seed. Ron reached down and ran his fingers through Draco’s messy hair, his other hand scooping up some of the blond’s cum and bringing it to his mouth.

“Not as bitter as I thought you’d be,” he purred, delving a finger into Draco’s cum pool of a navel.

“Shut up,” Draco muttered around Ron’s cock. He gave a hard suck, earning him a groan, before releasing it with an audible wet pop. “Next time, I want to taste all of you.”

“Can’t I come on your face and aim for your mouth?” Ron asked, pulling a crawling Draco up his torso by his hair, their sweat-slicked bodies fitting together nicely. 

Draco hummed and licked a stripe from Ron’s nipple to his armpit, reveling in the strong salty taste of him. “No, I want every drop in my mouth.” He sucked on some of the dark ginger hairs before returning to Ron’s chest and biting his pec, looking up at Ron through his lashes.

“Fuck.” Ron ran his fingers through Draco’s wet hair, feeling him suck a bruise into his chest. “I like this look on you. You look….. destroyed.”

“And to think,” Draco replied, sliding one leg up Ron’s thigh, nudging the thick cock that was laying across it, “we didn’t get to any real fucking.”

Ron gave a full-bodied laugh, smacking Malfoy’s ass with his free hand and squeezing the reddening flesh. The two settled, Draco’s head on Ron’s chest and Ron’s hands tracing patterns onto Draco’s skin.

“So what now?” Ron asked, squeezing the nape of Draco’s neck.

“First, I suggest we get cleaned up,” Draco responded. Lifting himself up to look Ron in the eyes. 

“Then I go ahead and book this suite for the rest of the week. I think it’ll take another three,” Ron rolled his hips at that, “or four days to bring this warlock in.”

Ron grinned. He sat up and pulled Draco into his lap. 

“You know, while we were at the pub, I think I heard someone talkin’ about him meetin’ someone at Morfa Dyffryn in a week. Should be worth checkin’ out.”

“At this rate, Weasley,” Draco hummed, sliding his fingers up Ron’s chest and linking his arms behind his neck, “you might get me to enjoy Wales.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sarff A Llew= Serpent And Lion  
> Briechiau Abertawe= The Swansea Arms  
> Cawl is a type of beef stew  
> Cockles are like small clams  
> Morfa Dryffryn is a nude beach


End file.
